18 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 37, Kłopoty (Watch Over Me ep. 37, Looking for Trouble); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 05:55 Savannah - odc. 31 (Savannah ep. 31); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Głosuj, odc. 5 (Vote); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:15 Śmiechu warte - odc. 634; program rozrywkowy 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 3/18 - Ściśle tajne; serial TVP 11:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1695; teleturniej muzyczny 12:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Z leśnych jagód 12:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 41; program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Czy jest pani wolna? (Vous etes libres? (A Taxi Romance)) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4044 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4259); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4045 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4260); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 11; teleturniej 17:55 Mamy MAMY - podglądamy odc. 6; felieton 18:05 Mamy MAMY - odc. 3; reality show kraj prod.Polska (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Ogród Myszki Miki, odc. 20 (Mickeys garden); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) - txt str.777 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:45 Męska rzecz... - Nagła śmierć (Sudden Death) 105'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1995) 00:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Carrie (Carrie) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1976) 02:45 Interwencja (Intervention (aka Suicide, the Comedy)) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 8/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993) 06:40 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:05 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:40 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Cisza" (Adam Zagajewski) 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 607; serial TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 152 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 153 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 341 Spóźniony maturzysta; serial TVP 10:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Śmierć JFK Juniora (The Death of JFK Jr) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007) 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Xanadu (Xanadu) 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1980) 13:25 Święta wojna - (306) Sprzątacz przodowy; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1562 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 980 Nadzieje Biernackiego; telenowela TVP 15:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Seriale ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Eurowizja ; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:05 Duże dzieci - (82); talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Fort Boyard - prolog (7) - txt str.777; reality show 19:10 Fort Boyard - (7) - txt str.777; reality show 20:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 2/8 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Pojedynek nie na żarty - Tomasz Jachimek kontra Formacja Chatelet ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:35 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Grzeczny świat (Disturbing behavior) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, USA (1998) 23:10 Słowo na niedzielę 23:25 Rzym - odc. 7 (Rome, s. 1 ep. 107); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Detonator (Detonator) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 02:15 Ona i On - wojna płci - (4); talk-show 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:22; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:18; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; INFO Poranek 07:24;Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10,07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Pogoda 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kwiaty i ogrody 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:55 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 10:11 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. W poszukiwaniu ORP "Orzeł" - część I; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:58 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - F/X; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:13 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Już tam nie wrócę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Fotograf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:17 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Panorama; Panorama sport 17:00 Kwiaty i ogrody 17:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Eurofundusze. Pisz i zdobywaj 18:55 Świat nie jest taki zły 19:35 Postawione na głowie 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:00 Znaki 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:54 Żużel - Finał SGP; STEREO 00:50 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 01:16 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. W poszukiwaniu ORP "Orzeł" - część I; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:57 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:16 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:22; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:18; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; INFO Poranek 07:24;Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10,07:38; STEREO 07:45 Pomorskie krajobrazy 08:05 Farmer 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Zielona wyspa 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:55 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 10:11 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. W poszukiwaniu ORP "Orzeł" - część I; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:58 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - F/X; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:13 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Już tam nie wrócę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Fotograf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:17 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Sonar 17:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Śladami zbrodni 18:30 No to jazda 18:45 Pełny portfel 19:00 Jazz nocą - Michał Kulenty Quartet 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Regionalny serwis sportowy 22:05 Fonograf 22:20 Zapiski łazęgi, Przerwany lot 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:54 Żużel - Finał SGP; STEREO 00:50 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 01:16 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. W poszukiwaniu ORP "Orzeł" - część I; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:57 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:16 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 7, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! - odc. 6, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Przygody w siodle - odc. 50, Australia 2001 8:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Chin - sesja kwalifikacyjna 9:00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:30 Ewa gotuje - odc. 34, Polska 2008 9:45 Długo i szczęśliwie - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 11:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Twardy głaz - odc. 295, Polska 2008 12:30 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 118, USA 2003-2004 13:45 Fabryka gwiazd - Gala - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 15:45 Wielka biała pięść - komedia, USA 1996 17:45 Agentki - Badania okresowe, czyli ostatnia szansa - odc. 3, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:30 Boks - Walki o młodzieżowe mistrzostwo świata federacji WBC w Zabrzu 0:00 C.H.U.D. 2 - horror komediowy, USA 1989 1:45 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Turbo Ring - teleturniej, Polska 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1019-1022, Polska 2008 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:55 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 16:05 To tylko gra - film familijny, USA 2003 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Córka Frani - odc. 97, Polska 2008 20:35 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 22:20 Red Eye - thriller, USA 2005 0:05 Noc nietoperzy - horror, USA 2001 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:25 Telesklep - magazyn 2:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.05 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.35 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.05 Gram.TV 07.35 Melrose Place (32) - serial obyczajowy, USA 08.35 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - dalsze losy (1) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 2000 11.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 12.00 Gram.TV 12.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.30 Cruzer Sport: ex 14.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Francji 15.00 Siatkówka: PlusLiga mężczyzn - mecz PGE Skra Bełchatów - Domex Tytan Częstochowa 16.55 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 17.55 4 Discovery (2): Los Angeles w epoce lodowcowej - film dokumentalny 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Wąż i cień orła - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1978 22.15 Istne szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Pod kontrolą - thriller, USA 2001 01.15 Skrzydła (18) - serial komediowy, USA 01.50 Walka na odkurzacze - komedia, USA 2002 03.40 Barry White: The Story of... - koncert 04.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 05.10 TV Market 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1140; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Plebania - odc. 1141; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1142; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1143; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Plebania - odc. 1144; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:45 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Pies i kot - kohabitacja; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 5 - Bracia; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Recital na dwa głosy - Elżbieta Mielczarek i Marek Grechuta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (53) - Ludożercy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 959* - Kto będzie komendantem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Warmia i Mazury - na jesień; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Polska dobrze smakuje - Czar Kaszub i kozie sery Romana Sidorkiewicza (7); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (46); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 335 Najlepsza córka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Piotr Słonimski (Paryż - Francja) ; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dzika Polska - Jedwabne pęta; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 6/13 - Terrarysta; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych i młodości; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Dwie szuflady (Michał Głowiński) 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Strękowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 589; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 6 - Prezent dla Antka (Le petit Roi Macius, Le Bapteme de L'Air ep. 6) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 31* - Radio interaktywne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 300 % normy - odc. 10; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Diabeł 27'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Bogusław Sochnacki, Wanda Łuczycka, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Franciszka Tomaszewska, Jacek Wrzosek i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 To je to czyli czeski wieczór ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Trzeci 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Jacek Poniedziałek, Magdalena Cielecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:35 M jak miłość - odc. 589; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 6 - Prezent dla Antka (Le petit Roi Macius, Le Bapteme de L'Air ep. 6) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 31* - Radio interaktywne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Dwie szuflady (Michał Głowiński) 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Strękowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 959* - Kto będzie komendantem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Trzeci 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Jacek Poniedziałek, Magdalena Cielecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku